Convert $2\ \dfrac{4}{9}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${2}\ {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $9$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{18}{9}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{18}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{18}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{22}{9}$